


Solidarity

by xenosaurus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, The Winter Palace (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: Neither of them particularly enjoy the Orlesian court.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking for cass and the female inquisitor! :D

When they arrive at the Winter Palace, Inquistor Trevelyan insists on securing her horse personally. It's unnecessary, as Adelaide is an even tempered mare and the workers from the stables deal with the mounts of royalty on a regular basis.

"She doesn't like it here," Cole comments morosely.

"I'm going to pretend you're talking about the horse," Varric sighs.

"Oh, no, I was talking about--"

Cassandra leaves them to their conversation, joining Evelyn in the stables. She finds her with Adelaide, stroking the horse's nose and murmuring softly to her.

"We need to get started," Cassandra says, not managing to keep the distaste out of her voice. She's dreading the next few hours as much as Evelyn seems to be. Evelyn sighs and gives Adelaide one last pat.

“Into the belly of the beast, I suppose,” She says, and the melancholy in her voice is almost shocking. This may be the first time Cassandra’s heard her complain about anything unrelated to physical injuries.

“I trust that Josephine has prepared you for this nonsense?” Cassandra asks, feeling a flicker of sympathy.

“Thoroughly. I should probably just be glad we don’t have to wear gowns.”

“I am entirely unsure how they walk in those monstrosities.”

“Exactly! Honestly, the one good thing about the circle was I didn’t have to attend any more ridiculous parties. And those were Ostwick parties. I’m expecting this to make those look like children playing at tea parties.”

“So let’s do our job and get out.”

Evelyn smiles and laughs.

“Finally, a plan worthy of consideration,” She says, finally stepping away from her horse. She pauses on the way out of the stables, catching Cassandra’s arm.

“For luck,” Evelyn says just before she kisses her. The gesture is public enough and the relationship new enough that Cassandra feels her face prickle.

Evelyn keeps going, not giving Cassandra a chance to struggle with her words.

“You’re feeling better now!” Cole enthuses as the rest of the party joins the Inquisitor on the way up to the palace.

“Mm, you know, I think I am,” Evelyn says, laughing a little and glancing over her shoulder to wink at Cassandra.

Varric notices. Cassandra spends the next two minutes mentally debating strangling him.


End file.
